Who am I?
by A.Rosetta
Summary: The Higurashi are an established clan of miko-nin known for their battle prowess & kekkei genkai. Kagome is a small child, aspiring to become a great kunoichi & someday make a name for herself, no longer wishing to be shadowed by her ancestor's image. In her pursuit, will she succeed in obtaining power & at what cost? Pairing undecided possibly SasxKag ? :3
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or Naruto.**

**A/N:** This is my first story on here! I just started watching Naruto so forgive me if I get any of the details wrong :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chappy. [:

* * *

Who am I? My name is Kagome, I am from the ancient Higurashi clan. We are mainly priests, priestesses, & monks, but many have chosen the noble occupation of a shinobi as well. I am following the path of my predecessors, by training to become a miko as well as a shinobi. I may be young, but if the life of a shinobi is important to my family, then it is important to me as well. The Will of Fire burns strong within us & always will until the day we die.

* * *

Chapter 1: PILOT

"Kagome-chan, Asako-san is requesting your presence in the manor." Hitomiko stated as she bowed formally to the young heiress of the Higurashi family.

"But! I want to practice more!" Kagome exclaimed with hands on her hips in defiance.

"Gomen, but you must come immediately." _Or I'll get in trouble…_ She thought.

"Hai, itoko-san."

Obediently, Kagome followed the girl down the elegant path surrounded by blush pink sukura & budding persimmons. They soon met with Miroku who was sent to fetch them.

In a few short minutes they could see the sacred shrine accompanied by a traditional manor. The manor was built from bleak white concrete & cultured pine, with a brick path of rich grandeur leading up to its entrance. Before entering the main compound one would tediously trek up stairs & pass under the vivid red torii. The walls had the Higurashi crest emblazoned on white surface- twin arrows that formed an 'x'- which represented their prodigious talents with kyujutsu. Further to the left of the main manor grew the giant goshinboku, which rattled, but never swayed, always firmly withstanding the elements.

Today, the manor felt tense, instead of the normal tranquility. Despite her calm, stoic demeanor, the young heiress was internally fidgeting & fretting, feeling as if she were encroaching on the adult's affairs. They, as in the clan elders Kaede, Ginzo (Kagome's grandfather) & Mushin (Miroku's teacher), were in an annual meeting with the other clan elders & patriarchs of Konohagakure. The meeting would determine whom Kagome would be betrothed to. Although she was of the tender age of 4, it was still necessary to plan for her future, as well the clan's future. The Higurashi clan was meager & there were only two eligible bachelors, Souta & Miroku- both who were unsuitable for the heiress considering one was her younger brother & the other was her first cousin respectively. They prayed that the betrothals would work in their favor & stem the demise of their precious clan & keep their kekkei genkai strong. Since an ability of their clan was purification of evil many of their strongest fought & died when the kyuubi attacked. Despite their extensive powers even the most powerful monk of the clan, Miroku's father, had been susceptible to the demon fox's assault. There were many lost in that battle, one being Miroku's direct grandfather Miyatsu. After the attack, the clan attempted to rebuild but had trouble staying afloat since there were no new children born.

The Higurashi had one of the most ancient heritages in Konohagakure, appearing even before the Sage of Six Paths himself. It was rumored that they were the balancing force, created equilibrium in the world. They were the mediators between human & demon, peace & war, & even life & death; the need for priests & priestesses was essential in the pre-shinobi world. They steeled their will & were driven to become virtuous shinobi, serving the Leaf after the Sage was born. Now with the hokage in control they were unneeded aside from their kekkei genkai on the field or miko powers in a hospital. However they persevered, for the love of their clan & village.

Kagome followed Miroku & Hitomiko on the winding trail to the manor, where many nobles & elders resided. She attempted to push down the dreadful feeling & neutralized any facial expressions. Her elder cousins kneeled beside the entrace & rapped on the wood.

"Arigato for escorting me, Miroku-nii-san, Hitomiko-itoko-san."

"Enter." Her jii-san's wiry baritone responded.

Miroku slid the shoji door & Kagome strolled in. She spotted Kaede & her mother Asako & took her spot next to them.

"The heiress to the main house is present, what do ye wish to see?"

"She is training to become a shinobi, am I correct?" The patriarch questioned, though he clearly knew the answer. "Hai, Fugaku-dono." "I have brought my second son Sasuke who is also in training. I have deemed they are similar in strengths…for now. I wish to see them do battle."

There were contentious murmurs coming from around the committee & even Kagome was shocked.

"Preposterous! There shall be no fighting at a sanctioned clan meeting." Shouted an enraged Hyuuga Hiashi. "Hm..."

"This is simply a spar between two young, potential ninja." Mushin stated.

"Hai, I will oversee the spar." An Aburame said from behind shades, one who was simply curious.

"They shall fight in the main training grounds, back this way, onegai."

"Come, Kagome, Sasuke-kun." The group followed carefully observing the two. Luckily, Kagome was still sporting her simple clan attire & a tan kunoichi pouch, brimming with kunai, shuriken, senbon, & other tools. Her skin bristled with anticipation at the thought of a real opponent. Ever since her second cousin Tsubaki defected to become a rogue nin, about a month ago, she had no one to challenge her. Her non-shinobi cousin Hitomiko couldn't hold a candle to her & Miroku was too concerned he would get in trouble if he were to injure her. Kagome, even in her youth, relished battle.

"Begin!" Shouted the Aburame. Sasuke looked over the girl.

She was tiny- smaller, lighter & probably weaker than him. She wore a rose kimono belted with a white obi, form fitting white capris, & a tan pouch secured around her left leg. Kagome sized up the foreboding Uchiha. He was a lot bigger than she was & had on white shorts, with a pouch on the right thigh, & a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. After meticulously observing one another Kagome sprinted, initiating a full on frontal attack of taijutsu.

He was blocking every strike with relative ease as if he wasn't even trying. She always knew her taijutsu was her weakest area. Switching strategies, the girl retreated & began running in a circle around Sasuke while throwing kunai & shuriken. He parried with his own weapons, knocking her attack to the ground.

Sasuke thought that this girl had to be joking when she said she was training to be a ninja. Her taijutsu was decent for her age & stature, her bukijutsu was readable as an open book, & she seemed like a complete idiot to him.

Kagome figured that she'd need to get smart about her advances seeing as her projectiles were easily negated & his taijutsu could overpower her.

"Fire clone jutsu!" the heiress yelled as a clone of her appeared.

Sasuke parried their onslaught of punches & kicks, still blocking each hit from both her & her clone. Slowly though, they were pushing him back, each punch forcing him to lose half a step. She calculated 3 more punches & 1 kick until his oblivious figure bumped against a tree. Realizing he was cornered, Sasuke yelled "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A giant fireball engulfed her, singeing her robes & skin. Kagome put up a barrier as quick as she could while her clone used the distraction to hide in the foliage above. The rosette barrier took the brunt of the flames but she still could feel the skin starting to burn.

Sasuke, satisfied with his newly learned technique, allowed an indiscernible smirk to flitter across his face as the girl feigned serious injury. He glared at the girl with a jealous pity. She had no one's expectations to exceed, no one to compete with & no sibling with superior abilities.

Thinking he won, he strutted forward but he felt a thread pull him flush to the tree. He struggled but his arms were tied & he couldn't make any hand signs. The Kagome clone hopped down from the tree with the wire in tow. Then the real Kagome took the metal thread & held a kunai to his neck, while her clone disappeared into ashes.

"Gotcha." She whispered in his ear.

"Enough." The Kaede yelled.

She unwound the metal & placed it back in her pouch, while he was giving her a death glare. The girl had trapped him so easily & efficiently. All he could wonder was how? He was far stronger & three years her senior not to mention. All the Uchiha could think was how embarrassed he was after losing. He just hoped his father wouldn't scold him or tell him that Itachi would have won.

Uchiha Fugaku held high interest in the young girl. He knew Sasuke would be beaten, an unfortunate fact indeed. But if his own son were to win it would have surprised him, for Kagome was known for her kyujutsu, critical thinking skills & activating her kekkei genkai at age 4. Fugaku determined he wanted to take her into his clan. He knew that she had Uchiha blood coursing through her, since her mother Asako, who belonged to a small branch family, had been permitted to marry outside the clan. Kagome had powerful blood& he wanted to get his hands on it, simply to benefit the Uchiha clan.

The other spectators were quite surprised, thinking Kagome was done for when Sasuke released his ninjutsu, but miraculously she pulled through. Her elders were proud of her for defeating the boy by outwitting him.

"Come Kagome-chan."

"Hai, okaa-san." Her mother enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Ye can go to Miroku & Hitomiko now. We shall finish this meeting." Kaede said.

Kagome bowed to each of her elders & mother then ran down the winding path back to the smaller training area. Sasuke was also told to wait outside for the duration of the meeting as well.

"Kagome-chan, how was it?" Miroku asked when he saw her running silhouette.

"Sparring with Sasuke-kun was really fun! I wish you were that good." She teased.

"Hey I'm still better than you! Come back here!" He stood up from wood floors & began chasing the little spitfire around the yard.

Hitomiko let out a quiet chuckle & smiled at her rambunctious family. Miroku swooped in & picked Kagome up by the waist then carried her piggyback to sit next to Hitomiko.

"Mou… Do you think Tsubaki-nee-san will ever return home?" Kagome asked, clearly fond of the 16 year old, now nuke-nin.

The older two exchanged knowing glances. The young girl was aware Tsubaki had betrayed the village but she didn't know that she stole the clan's scroll of forbidden jutsu to bring to Orochimaru or that she used her curse mark to murder a fellow ANBU in cold blood.

"Gomen Kagome-chan, but she cannot come back anymore. You'll learn what it means to betray the village, as you get older. It is a grave sin, one worthy of fatal punishment. All we can do is pray for her now." He sighed deeply, obviously upset that someone betrayed their family.

The girl looked at her tiny hands, stooping into sadness at the thought of her older cousin & friend being killed by Konohagakure. "Is…is it possible for Botan & Momiji to come back?" They could hear the pleading in her voice, the thirst for truth.

"We don't know where they are…" Hitomiko answered sadly.

The trio sat in brooding silence, each remembering their time with the three girls who were once part of their ever-diminishing clan.

"When I'm a ninja, I'm going to protect our family so know one gets hurt." She proclaimed.

"My that's quite a big statement for such a little girl." Miroku teased.

"…I'll do it though!"

"Hai, I believe it Kagome-chan." Hitomiko encouraged. "But let's return to see if the conference is finished yet."

So, the three trudged down the winding route once again to see if the elders had finished their clan bickering. When they arrived, the blazing sunset outlined the silhouettes of their guests. All the clan heads were filtering out of the large manor, speaking with a strained kindness.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Ginzo, Mushin, & Kaede chorused, bowing to the other elders who returneded their formality.

Once the grounds were free of the outsiders the trio of children walked up to their elders, bowing first.

"How was the meeting, Mushin-sensei?" Miroku questioned.

"Ahh, it went well indeed. I will tell you after your training tomorrow."

"Ye should get some rest, it is almost 8 & there is training for all of you."

"Hai, Kaede-baa-san." They chimed together. Kagome retreated to the main house with Asako & Ginzo. While Miroku & Hitomiko walked with Mushin & Kaede back to their sleeping quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Training the Day Away

**Chapter 2: Training the Day Away**

"Ohayo Kagome!" Asako yelled, sliding the shoji screen open.

"Ohayo kaa-san." She greeted.

"Breakfast is ready, your training will be with Shinsen-san this morning & study will be after lunch with Yakurodokusen-san then Muso-san."

She nodded prepping herself for the day, while her mother lingered at the door, gazing at Kagome with a soft, tender affection.

XXXXX

"Ohayo, Shinsen-sensei."

"Ohayo. Today I'm going to teach you how to preform summoning jutsu."

Kagome observed as he bit his finger causing a few drops of ruby red liquid to appear. He then slammed his hand to the concrete & black lettering sprawled from the focal point.

"Summoning jutsu!" A large sized kitsune appeared. She was auburn with a white tipped tail & paws. The fox was fierce & fiery with red eyes & jutting fangs. Kagome gaped in awe at the fox.

"Now, bite your thumb & sign your full name here." The monk said as he produced a scroll containing the names of many Higurashi, the last one being her late father.

She did as she was instructed & wrote her name in kanji.

"Summoning jutsu!" She palmed the ground just as Shinsen did & from the summon, poofed a small kitsune, with a fluffy cream-colored tail. His eye twitched & he sighed.

"Shippo?" Her teacher wondered. "Keep working on it. If you need a more powerful summon increase the amount of chakra that you input into your hand."

She nodded & picked up the adorable kitsune & cuddled him. Her teacher huffed at her antics; she was always obsessed with cute animals.

"Konnichiwa Kagome!" The little human-like fox said.

"Oh Shippo, so kawaii!"

"Here, this book may help you. Continue to practice. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" she replied taking the book. "Sayonara sensei!" taking a final bow she ran off towards the main compound for lunch, with Shippo on her shoulder.

XXXXX

"Yakuro-sensei?" She asked knocking on the door.

"Ah, come in."

The young student tentatively opened the door, careful not to knock down any of the jars teeming with mixtures of who knows what. She took a seat at the chair that directly faced his aging wooden desk.

"Here are your new textbooks. I wish for you to complete them within the month. Did you finish the ones on potions?" The sage asked, his breath already reeking of sake. (At least it was after noon)

"Hai sensei, every single one." She recoiled, backing away from the stench.

"Ah well then I trust you will know how to make the demon poison?"

She nodded listing off specific ingredients & amounts.

"Cleansing tincture? Paralysis potion? Sleep mixture?"

Again she knew every one & their exact recipes.

"Wow, the family will have to start calling you tensai pretty soon. You've almost caught up to Miroku & he's supposed to be a year ahead of you." He praised.

"Anyways, here's a guide to show you where the herbs grow around Konohagakure as well as the other nations. The late Kikyo-sama herself wrote it, but this is just a copy so you can keep it to reference. Finish those books for next months lesson & you can go." He smiled & ruffled her hair.

"Arigato, sensei!"

XXXXX

"Konnichiwa Muso-sensei." She knocked on his study room door.

"Come in Kagome, punctual as usual I see." He noted while she nodded in response.

"You'll be learning family history today. So where should I start… Ah! So, as you know, our first source of power comes from our priest & priestess abilities. The first member of our clan, Midoriko-sama, granted us these privileges as well as duties such as performing exorcisms. As you know, we can erect barriers, place sutras, & some can fire sacred arrows. Coming into holy powers is no easy feat but even a person who is not a clan member can still obtain these gifts, which is why Rin-chan is following the path of a traditional miko. Many of our ancestors were not directly related but simply gathered at this temple & shrine to offer healing & salvation. Our clan originally consisted of wandering monks & shrine priestesses, who came together because the holy grounds the temple stands on seemed to beckon them."

"After a few decades later, a miko-nin, Lady Kikyo, came from a small village & started a family with a powerful ninja named Inuyasha. Their descendants had the Godaigan, the eye of the five great elements. The great Lady Kikyo devoutly practiced, hoping one day she would become a kunoichi worthy of representing the shrine. She cleansed herself in the river daily. She had a natural knack for warding off storms. She meditated, synchronizing herself with nature. She came & went with the wind. Her meticulous efforts allowed her four chakra natures. It was said that only after burning her body did her children obtain the kekkei genkai, the ability to use all five styles of jutsu. When the eye is active the user can perform all types of jutsu simultaneously & they can read which chakra nature their opponent has as well. The doujutsu can only be used by people who've the blood of Kikyo-sama coursing in their veins. It is very rare within the clan even, so not many know about or have seen it."

Kagome listened intently, fascinated by the tales of Lady Kikyo & Midoriko. Unlike with her jii-san's fables, she wasn't bored to death & she was actually interested in her own family history.

"Have you seen it before? The Godaigan, I mean I've heard it's one in ten people within the Higurashi clan."

"Hai, I've seen you use it, young one."

"Oh! I remember, that was when I turned four!" She said holding up yon.

"Silly, you're still four."

"No, I'm _almost _five." She stated smugly. "Hm… what type of ninja was Lady Kikyo? I bet she was strong & kind & beautiful too."

"Well she lived in a time plagued with demons, so she had to be disciplined in training & in battle. While appearance she looked very similar to you. I do believe that you are her reincarnation."

"Heh, that's so cool, I look like the best ninja ever then!" The little girl cheered.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. Oh, its almost time for your dinner, go ahead."

"Well, sayonara Muso-sensei!"

XXXXX

"Mushin-sensei, how was the meeting last night?" A curious Miroku asked.

"Interesting to say the least. The Uchihas wished for Kagome to be taken in by them saying it was something about a "birth right" because her mother was a Uchiha. But Hiashi Hyuuga seemed interested in the girl even though he has no male heirs… Anyway we haven't decided yet, but Asako-san is adamant about letting Kagome choose her own fate."

"I see, that sounds like a sticky situation."

"Ah, indeed it is, young one. Now, we must do some serious thinking."

The student & teacher gingerly sat down, positioning themselves so they could ease into a meditative state.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews & faves, as well as being awesome :) I apologize for this being a short chapter, but I will be adding the 3rd chapter soon.

gincitri : Thank you for being the first reviewer!

ANIMEMANGALUV3R : Yes, she will have, or rather find the jewel, but it will be sometime later in the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Days Ahead

**Chapter 3: Academy Days Ahead**

Ever since her evening lesson about Lady Kikyo, the young heiress studied devoutly. She kept up with her rigorous lessons. Every morning, she would meditate with the monks & priests in the temple, cleansing her very soul. While every evening she would devour the ancient texts & scrolls with hunger, filling her mind to its full capacity. During the daylight hours, there was no slacking off for her either; she trained her body to its physical limits, practicing jutsu daily. Her aim with a bow & arrow was centering & her knowledge was steadily increasing.

* * *

One day Kagome came out to eat dinner with her relatives her, Asako, Souta, Rin, Ginzo, Kaede, Mushin, Miroku, & Hitomiko. Usually Tsubaki, Momiji, & Botan would have joined them, but ever since a few months their dinner table felt a little less complete.

"The legend says the human was tricked by the wa.. OW!"

"Stop with the ridiculous folktales jii-san! Argh even otouto & imouto know they're all a bunch of gibberish."

Everyone broke into a furious laughter. The two were butting heads like they did every dinner.

"Kagome I do have some exciting news to share with everyone." Asako's statement warranted the family's attention.

"What is it kaa-san?" She asked, eyes lighting up at the surprise news.

"You & Miroku-kun will be attending the shinobi academy starting tomorrow."

The pair looked at each other, then back around the table at everyone's smiling faces.

"Yay!" they shouted in chorus, again causing the residents to chuckle.

"Kaa-san can we go to?" Souta wondered, referring to himself & his adoptive sister Rin.

"Oh Souta, you'll be able to attend sooner than you know." The matriarch smiled, as everyone returned to their conversations & laughter.

XXXXX

"Kagome-chan up, up, up!" Shouted a bounding Miroku. He was already ready for the academy. He sported simple black pants with a tool bag taped to his right thigh & he also wore a deep violet t-shirt that, of course, had the Higurashi clan symbol strewn on the arm.

"Ugh, go away Miroku-baka." Kagome groaned covering her head with the covers.

"But we start at the academy today!" He pouted.

Instantly she was up & out of the gates, shoving Miroku out of her room to change into her ninja attire. In a matter of seconds the shoji door slammed open & she stood proudly in her pink clan robes. The little girl practically yanked him down the hall into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Ohayo, kaa-san."

"Miroku-kun, Kagome." She nodded serving them a steaming breakfast, before they left on their merry way.

XXXXX

Day 1

"Everyone welcome Kagome Higurashi & Miroku Higurashi."

"Konnichiwa minna!"

"It's nice to meet you " They spoke & bowed to the class.

Sasuke automatically glared at the young girl who had beaten him only a few months ago, while on the other side of the room the aspiring kunoichi Sango was looking at them with curiosity. Shikamaru pondered if they liked to watch clouds & Choji hoped that they like beef ramen, while Ino & Sakura returned to drooling over Sasuke. Naruto hoped they like pranks & Iruka just prayed that they wouldn't be as troublesome as their peers.

They walked up & took their seats next to a rambunctious blonde, who was known as the number one hyperactive knuckled headed ninja. "Konnichiwa, I'm Naruto Uzumaki & I'm gonna be hokage one day, believe it."

Iruka glared at them & Kagome offered a sheepish, apologetic look. The class droned on; the duo had already learned most of what Iruka was lecturing about but were able to pick up new tidbits of info. The recess bell rang & all the kids sprinted to the playgrounds. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, & Kiba were leading the pack of course. With almost all the other students gone Miroku & Kagome were left alone in the room wondering what to do.

"Can we go play Miroku-nii?"

"Well I guess, you should make some pretty friends though." Kagome slapped the poor boy upside his head, huffing 'baka' as she stomped to the playgrounds.

"Ano… can we play together?"

The young friends shouted "Of course Kagome-chan!"

"I'm Kiba, this is my ninken Akamaru, that's Choji, Shikamaru, & you already know the baka!" He introduced, with Naruto suddenly chasing after him. The eager crew of children played tag, chasing each other continuously throughout the recess period.

"Miroku-nii! Come play tag with us." She yelled.

"Hey, is he really your older brother? You guys look the same age." Choji asked.

"Ie, he's my cousin & 3 years older, but he acts like my onii-san."

ran in quickly while Kagome chose to walk at her own pace. Before she turned the corner she saw a brooding Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun! How have you been?" She greeted.

"Fine." He turned his back, quickly returning to the classroom.

_Hmph._ _Well someone's mister grumpy pants, I guess he just feels forgotten_. She thought, recalling the day of the annual clan meeting when his father cast him away like a stray dog.

XXXXX

Day 2

"Ok class, we're going to review the basics of shuriken until, *cough* Naruto, someone can get it right!" Iruka stated, vexed by Naruto's insistent pranking & foolishness during his lessons. The rest of the class groaned & glared daggers at a certain someone.

Sasuke went first, his shuriken thudded into a straight, vertical line on the wooden log. Sango followed & her shuriken landed just as perfectly. Miroku was next, he walked up as confident as if he were using a pick up line (which usually failed) to impress a kunoichi. In spite of his cocky attitude he missed a few, as in half. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he retreated to the back of the line. Kagome secretly laughed at her cousin's always nonchalant demeanor, he had definitely taken a few pages from Naruto's handbook, rather quickly for that matter. She didn't have much time to laugh since she was up next. Her shuriken marked the log in a line perpendicular to the ground as well. Naruto, who everyone glared at, besides a blushing Hinata, had failed the basics yet again.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, this time extremely peeved at the young boy, who scampered off behind Miroku. "Ok class well you're all going to have to reread the section in your text books about proper shuriken technique." The students sighed, this time their glares were deflected by Miroku's quivering form.

XXXXX

Day 3

"Now, remember when placing flowers, if you have an extremely small summon, you can place it under one of the leaves. You can also arrange..." The female chunin spoke softly, giving them pragmatic tips.

All the girls were gathered in a small classroom down the hall, learning about useful techniques only kunoichi could use, such as flower arranging. Kagome went to work on arranging her bouquet while Hinata, who was seated across from her, was still deciding on which flowers she should use, unsure of her own choice.

"Ano...Hinata, it would be nice if you tried these two together, maybe?" Kagome recommended pointing to a white iris & some green foliage.

"Yeah, that would look good." A girl with two brunette buns on the top of her head chimed in.

"H-hai, ari-gato." She murmured taking Kagome's suggestion.

On the other side of the room Ino & Sakura were just finishing up their array of blossoms.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun is gonna love mine." Sakura bragged.

"He'll like mine better, billboard brow." Ino poked her tongue out at the pink haired girl.

"No way, Ino-pig!" The girl pouted.

"I help at my parent's flower shop so at least _I _know wha-"

"Can you please stop arguing?!" A raging Sango shouted. She had the unfortunate luck of being placed next to the squabbling fan girls & had finally lost her temper.

"Hmp." Both glared at Sango, then each other, before looking back over their delicate bouquets.

XXXXX

Day 4

"Minna, pair up & practice your taijutsu!" Iruka commanded.

Many of the students were looking for another person to spar with. Miroku could choose anyone really, he used his outgoing personality & made fast friends with many people in the class, even Sasuke could tolerate him. Kagome, who was the shier of the two, chose to partner up with Hinata. She had liked how the girl was always compliant & was almost honest to a fault. She could understand the stresses of being the heiress to the clan as well as the expectations and formalities that went along with it.

"Ano... K-kagome-chan, do y-you want to spar?" The girl asked, timid as usual.

"Of course Hinata-chan!" She flashed a small smile at the girl.

Being a Hyuuga, Hinata's taijutsu was strong & solid, even without her Byakugan. Once she got comfortable she could read Kagome's taijutsu & easily parried them with her own punches. She beat Kagome the second round, then repeatedly apologized after.

"It's ok!" Kagome comforted. "You did your best & beat me, so good job."

"B-but..." She trailed off as Iruka began to instruct again.

"Next, find someone else to practice with for one more round & then you're dismissed."

Quickly, everyone switched partners & began sparring. Kagome found herself against Ino. The blonde was light on her feet, but wasn't into the fight as much as Kagome was. After a few punches, kicks, & blocks, Kagome finished with a swift jab to the stomach, the blonde girl hunched on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, concerned that she might have hit a little bit too hard.

"Just peachy." Ino retorted, walking away.

XXXXX

Day 5

It was recess time again, on her fifth day of being at the academy. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, & Shikamaru were playing tag like usual. Miroku & Naruto were off chasing around Ino & Sakura, while said girls were desperately searching for 'their precious Sasuke-kun.' Kagome was lying alone under a tree, shading her eyes from the blaring sun. The week had her stressed out, thinking that she was wearing herself to thin with shrine duties, lessons, archery practice, & the academy. The heiress had decided to use her recess to rest.

"Hey." A cold voice came from around the corner. It was the voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. _It's not like I really want to be here, but father told me to make friends with her, so... _He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, is anything wrong?" She asked, since clearly the last time they talked hadn't been a fond memory.

"No." He plopped down next to her. "Why does their have to be anything wrong?" He question.

A sweatdropped as she replied, "You just never talk to me. So I was just curious."

"I see. So do you like the academy?" He tried to make small talk.

"Ano... It's different but I like it here. I've made a lot of new friends & Iruka-sensei's really nice." She smiled & the young boy looked back at her. _I am one of her friends?_ He wondered. They lounged in companionable silence for the rest of their free period.

XXXXX

The two Higurashi students had been attending the academy for almost a year before anything eventful happened.

After class finished for the day, the young girl pleaded, "Matte! Can we train at the academy grounds today, onegai?"

"Aa, why the change of scenery though?"

"Because the compound is just so stuffy. And besides we can go at it full force here." She said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Prepare yourself!" The monk-ninja-in-training instantly assumed a defensive position, ready for an oncoming attack.

The girl placed a pale left palm over her right first to form the inu hand seal.

"Godaigan." She whispered, as her eyes sapphire orbs began to glow an ethereal gold color. Although, she already knew Miroku's chakra natures she still wished to practice with her kekkei genkai in a sustained spar.

Uma, Tora, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora. Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Kagome puffed out a decently large red-pink flame that headed straight for Miroku.

"Wind style: Wind tunnel!" He placed his hand forward, parallel to the ground. The wind suctioned everything in its path to the place where he put held his right hand, even Kagome could feel the tug. Just as the fireball came soaring towards him, he jumped away, leaving a vacuum in his place & the fireball was engulfed in the vortex.

Kagome dug through the tan pouch on her left leg & pulled out a small scroll. Miroku mirrored the girl & retrieved his scroll as well. She pulled a rusty old sword from her scroll while he snagged his trusty shakujo.

"Wind style: wind scar." A flurry of yellow light errupted from the transformed katana, followed by a forceful blast of wind energy. Miroku formed a sturdy barrier just before the barrage surrounded him. He was lucky that her technique was still underdeveloped or it could have been devastating.

Kagome was about to rush at Miroku, hands poised into another seal, but they both heard a frantic "STOP!"

They halted, waiting for the voice's owner to reveal himself. Seconds later a sprinting Iruka came from behind the side of the academy.

"What were you two thinking? Using B-class & C-class ninjutsu, I swear… You guys could have destroyed the school!" He admonished, despite being thoroughly impressed by his student's arsenal of skills.

"Suimasen sensei. It won't happen again." They apologized & bowed in a synchronized fashion.

"Wow, it must be the passion of YOUTH!" A weird guy in a green jumpsuit yelled. _He really popped up out of nowhere._ Kagome & Miroku thought as a sweat drop appeared.

"Iruka, escort them home for me will ya? Meet at the Hokage's after, ASAP." He whispered the last part in hushed urgency then beamed at the two children.

"I guess I'll be walking you two goofballs home so you don't get in anymore trouble." He said still smiling at them.

"Hai, well ja ne Greenie!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed Kagome & they ran toward the Higurashi residence with Iruka trailing behind.

The sensei & his students ran back to the Higurashi temple. Iruka made certain to get the children to an adult, before heading off.

"Iruka-san, arigato gozaimasu for bringing them home safely. Please, be careful." The Higurashi woman articulated with gratitude. He nodded & flashed in the direction of the Hokage's office.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebratory Doubts

**Chapter 4: Celebratory Doubts**

Iruka knocked lightly on the broad, wooden door & stepped into the office filled mainly with jounin- Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Anko- as well as a few masked ANBU.

"I've called you here because the youngest Higurashi heir, Souta, has been captured & is assumed to be in Oorichimaru's clutches. ANBU have gathered some intel."

"We have spotted Tsubaki Higurashi with an unknown accomplice, who is suspected to be Oorichimaru in disguise, in the village earlier today & have reason to believe she was the culprit. The two were spotted very close to the Higurashi manor, but none of the family mentioned seeing them. Tsubaki would know the time schedule that the Higurashi compound runs on as well the hidden paths, which would enable them to slip by without being caught."

"We think Oorichimaru intends to experiment with their kekkei genkai & forbidden jutsu scroll that was already stolen. ANBU has already launched a rescue mission to retrieve Souta. If he vanished two hours ago there is still a possibility to apprehend them before they return to his base of operations. I am assigning Kakashi to watch over the compound to prevent any further abductions & Iruka, it is your responsibility to ensure their safety at the academy. The rest of you are familiar with Tsubaki & Oorichimaru so keep a close look out in case they strike again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The group spoke in consensus, each going to their respective locations.

XXXXX

Asako first welcomed her daughter & nephew with open arms & a tearful rejoice after Iruka had left, which was odd seeing her that way.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong?" A tentative Kagome questioned.

"Ka-kagome, i-its Souta. He's g-gone m-missing & I-…" was all she got out before tears overwhelmed her.

The two helped the tearful matriarch into the manor & got her situated on the couch where Ginzo & Kaede were seated. Within a second of their arrival, Shinshen & Unagi appeared kneeling.

"Milady, we promise to bring Souta-kun back & protect the compound." Their vowed went unheard by Asako as Kaede nodded for their dismissal. Another slim figure appeared in the doorway, hesitant about entering the room. Hitomiko.

"Ano… are you two ok?"

"Aa, I guess." Miroku strained.

"It would be best for ye to rest." Kaede chimed in.

"Hai, obaa-san." Kagom bowed, thick bangs shadowing her reddening eyes.

That night Kagome prayed for her otouto. The boy was so young, too young, to be brought into a shinobi's affairs & she couldn't help him. In a dream she remembered asking Lady Kikyo's words to her.

_"Where am I? Souta?" The heiress called out tentatively._

_She was in a vast forest, with a thin layer of fog thickening the stratosphere. There was even a tree that appeared to be the goshinboku, with a vine entrapped well a few meters away. The sun rays were soften by the collecting fog & the air was tranquil, like the calm before the storm._

_"Ah, gomen, Souta isn't here now, but do not fret he will be coming home soon." The woman in a white kimono & red hakama supplied._

_"Yay, I hope my otouto is okay...Lady Kikyo, please lend me your strength & guidance!" She bowed to the miko, kneeling on the dew covered grass._

_"Of course, my dear." The priestess placed a slender pale finger directly onto Kagome's forehead, she felt a sort of tingle where she had made contact. _

_The illusion of Kagome's dream was beginning to fade. "Matte!" She cried, wishing to converse with her ancestor._

She felt exhausted as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her dream seemed to have taken her remaining power rather than rejuvenating it. The girl barely got a wink of sleep by the time the sun shone brightly into her room. Solemnly, she dressed in her kunoichi apparel & trudged out to the dining room for breakfast with her family. She nodded in acknowledgement to everyone seated. It seemed as if her precious family was leaving her one by one, left & right. The table had four empty seats sparsely placed. The girl dropped onto the chair & let out a heavy sigh. Quickly, she ate her eggs & rice, not saying a word. Miroku followed suit, trailing behind her as they left for class.

They could hear Kaede yelling, "Be careful." as well as Asako saying "Have a good day."

Halfway along their trek to the academy Kagome noticed a particular aura that had been following the ever since they departed from the manor. It was one she was unfamiliar with so she knew for certain it wasn't anyone from the clan. She pulled a kunai & took a defensive stance in front of Miroku.

"Who's there? I know you've been following us."

"Whoops, looks like my cover's blown." A masked man said nonchalantly as he jumped from the foliage. He appeared to be a leaf shinobi in his twenties, with his headband draped over his eye & a mask covering the lower portion of his face.

"State your name & purpose here." Miroku chimed in, with defiance.

"My aren't you quick. Kakashi Hatake, I'm supposed to be your, how should I put this… 'protective guardian' I guess you could say."

"I bet Mushin-sensei requested this after Souta was taken."

"Most likely, maybe if we walk away he'll leave us alone." She whispered back.

"Actually I can't just leave you, as much as I'd like to. This is my mission."

"Ok, well let's go Miroku-nii-san." The two took off for school as Kakashi watched them, this time in the open.

"She's got sharp senses, sniffed me out on the way here." Kakashi stated as he appeared next to Iruka.

"Indeed, she's projected to graduate soon."

"Iruka, she's five." He deadpanned. "Hai, but she did receive a lot of formal training before coming here, even now she's still honing her skills with different people. It's the same with her cousin Miroku. A girl named Sango from the Taijiya family has also been previously trained. I think they'll all graduate this year."

"Hmm, I see. How old are the other two?"

"If I remember Sango is 6 & Miroku is 8."

"Are you sure they're ready though?"

"Hai, they've passed all their classes with flying colors & Kagome & Sango are always fighting for the top spot of the class." Iruka laughed remembering his students insistent arguments.

"I see..."

"Aa, well I better round up the trouble makers, later Kakashi!" The sensei waved the Copy nin as he gathered his students.

Iruka, with all of them accountd for, filtered them back to the classroom.

"Alright class, everyone start reading & taking notes on your geography book. Kagome, Sango, & Miroku come with me." The three glanced at each other & followed Iruka out of the room. He shut the door & sighed, gathering himself to tell them the exciting news.

"Well, you have all mastered everything I have taught you so far. I think that you are ready to graduate, however you will need to take a written test as well as a practical one, which will be overseen by Mizuki-san & myself."

"Hai, arigato sensei!" Kagome bowed before practically jumping on him. Sango & Miroku both bowed & thanked him as well.

"Aa, it'll be this Friday, meet in the classroom 1-C." When the group walked back into the room chaos ensued.

A bored Naruto made his notes into a paper airplane that he threw a Choji. Then Choji threw it at a napping Shikamaru who muttered "what a drag" & flung it toward Kiba, which, on accident, hit Ino square in the face.

"Gah, you losers stop messing around!" She screamed.

Iruka sighed, thinking his class was hopeless. Soon the exciting day was over & Kagome & Miroku were picking all their belongings from the class.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Eh, really? I'd love too!" The girl replied, contented.

The soon to be graduated trio waved goodbye, until tomorrow. As Kagome & Miroku were heading home she felt the familiar aura of their "protective guardian" Kakashi. Feeling safe she let her stride slow & the conversation with her itoko/nii-san weaved itself with ease.

When they finally got to the compound, after a ten minute stroll, she yelled to a bush, "Arigato again, Kakashi-san." They then sprinted inside to meet up with her family.

XXXXX

"Ok, we can do this. It's either we all pass or we all stay at the academy." Kagome stated, hoping to stay with her friends as long as possible.

After making their pact the trio walked into the classroom that their written test was held in. They were met by the stares of the older academy students; they looked balefully towards their juniors.

The written test was as easy as 1, 2, 3 to the young girl. Questions consisted of mostly Hidden Village history, along with some basic arithmetic, simple anatomy, D-ranked jutsu knowledge, & a final essay about the "Will of Fire." Kagome thought that she had done well enough to graduate.

"Clone jutsu." Kagome commanded as her doppelganger poofed in next to her. The sensei, Mizuki, praised her & asked if she could create another, to which she nodded yes. She focused her chakra & repeated the jutsu this time two appeared.

"Well, I made another one for good measure."

"Ah, good work Kagome-chan. I just finished correcting your written test & you passed the exam." He said, smiling at her. After he dismissed her, he called in Sango for the practical part of the exam, which passed very quickly & effortlessly. The Taijiya came out ecstatic & shining like the sun. Next was Miroku's turn. He had no problem at all, returning through the doors with a smirk plastered to his face.

The three children headed to their own homes, preparing for dinner at the Higurashi residence later in the evening. After dropping Sango off at her street the two headed for their own home. This time, Kagome felt a dark aura following them & it was definitely not Kakashi's. Miroku obviously felt it since he looked uneasy & anxious to return home. Quickly, she performed a few hand signs to call her kitsune summon Shippo.

"Shippo, there's someone following us. Find him." The little fox nodded as he bounded away on his tiny legs.

"Kagome he's over here." He pawed at a tree, but no matter where they looked- around the trunk, in the branches, in the surrounding grass- they couldn't seem to find the mystery stalker.

"Ok, we know you're here, you can uncast your genjutsu." Miroku commanded as the sudden thought dawned on him. Suddenly, a lanky teenager unblended from within the tree. He was wearing the clothing of an ANBU, but looked way too young for his attire. Both Higurashi backed up preparing for an attack despite his gleaming Konoha headband.

"Hn. I didn't think my jutsu was so…predictable." He stated in a monotone. _Why does this little girl remind me so much of Sasuke?_ The Uchiha thought to himself. Sure they were close in age & their hair was the same color but that's where the similarities ended.

"Who are you?"

"Itachi Uchiha." With that he turned on his heel and sauntered away.

"Hey, you matte! Why were you following us?" The mysterious ANBU, didn't deign her with a response; he simply trailed off.

"That was strange, indeed." Miroku commented when he was deemed to be far enough away.

"Yeah, let's head back home."

XXXXX

"Kaa-san, guesss whaaaat?" Kagome asked, rhetorically of course.

"Hai?"

"We're graduating! All of us!" Kagome shouted. "So, we were wondering if we could have our friend Sango over for dinner?"

"That's fine. I'm proud of you two." Her mother praised as she headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kagome rushed down the hall & to the right, to her sleeping chambers eager to change into her formal robes. Her room was minimalistic, a small futon laid on tatami & a dresser containing all of her clothes. On her dark wooden dresser a picture of all of her family was carefully framed. It was a peaceful time & a wonderful memory to the kunoichi, a time when everyone was united.

She let her gaze linger on the memoir, thinking of Souta, before sliding a drawer open. A blood red kimono with small white flowers & green leaves was taken from the stand & tied it off with a jade obi. The heiress tied her hair into a simple bun & left her room to check her work.

Miroku was strolling through the hallways, patiently waiting for their guest's arrival & bumped into Kagome. He sported his typical monk clothing, a rosary & a violet sash & wrapped & tucked into a dark blue-near black robe.

There was a knock on the front door of the manor. Sango.

"Let's go!" The two ran to greet their friend, also excited for what their times as genin would bring.

* * *

Hello there! Thank you everyone for the reviews & faves :) Woooo, chapter 5 will be coming at you hopefully sometime this week. Also, do you guys think these chapters (around 1-2k words) are too short or too long? Any critiques are helpful to me as a writer! (Just please don't flame :P)

~Thanks again Rosetta


	5. Chapter 5: Squabbling Squads

**Chapter 5: Squabbling Squads**

"Ok minna, quiet down I'm going to call out your squad placements."

The room was filled with quite intimidating & established shinobi, such as Neji Hyuuga, know for his Byakugan, & Lee known for his mastery of taijutsu, & then Koga best known for his speed. Anyone in the room would be considered a formidable opponent, according to the young trio.

"Team Gai is Neji, Lee, & TenTen. On Team Naraku is Miroku, Ayame, & Kanna. Next, Team Bankotsu is Kagome, Koga, & Hakudoshi. Finally Team Kagura is Sango, Byakuya, & Hojo. Alright, you can now go to your assigned genin teams."

The three newbies traded glances, somehow, they were all placed on different squads, it was just their luck.

XXXXX

"Konnichiwa, Bankotsu-sensei! Kagome waved to her jounin teacher.

"Ah, looks like I got a good group this year… Follow me, if you can." Their new sensei dashed out the window of the academy & up the wall.

"Hmm…" Kagome sighed, swiftly following him. She focused just enough chakra to her feet & jogged up the wall, closely trailing her was Koga. He lost his footing on the slippery vertical wall, but she grabbed his arm in time. _Whew, that was a close one._ She thought to herself, as she hoisted the boy up over the roof's ledge. Both of them glanced around to see Hakudoshi appear in front of them.

"Eeep! How did you get up here?"

"The stairs of course, baka." He walked to the bench their sensei was standing in front of.

"Whatever." Kagome huffed.

The new team of three lounged on the bench in front of their jounin sensei. On the right was Koga, wearing tan shorts paired with leg warmers & a black shirt. He was exceptionally tan for living in the Leaf his entire life & he had bright blue eyes. His headband was wrapped across his forehead securing his tied up ebony locks. In the middle was Kagome. She wore the standard issue black pants along with a jade green & white shirt. Her headband was placed on the crown of her head allowing her jet black bangs to paint her pale skin.

"Ok, I'm Bankotsu Shichinintai. I have six brothers & a good friend named Banryu. That's about it I think… wait, I also like killing. Killing anything really. Also if we go on a mission that involves fighting let me get the kill, but anyways now tell me a little about yourselves."

That introduction had his students' creeped out. _Why did I have to end up with the psychotic one? Oh, have mercy on me Lady Midoriko._

"I'm Koga of the Yoro clan & fastest in this graduating class."

"Hakudoshi from the Onigumo clan. Not so pleased to be working with you idiots *cough wolf boy cough*." His pale eyes glared, specifically at Koga.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Ano… I like yakisoba & I hope we can all make a great team!" She rattled hoping to ease some of the tension between her already bickering teammates.

XXXXX

Sango looked up to her new sensei in awe. She had blood red eyes, but unlike the Uchiha they didn't contain the swirling tomoe & her slick black hair was pulled into bushy, dark pony tail. Along with the feathers in her hair the jounin also carried an elegant fan, signifying that she was a wind user like Sango's Higurashi counterparts.

"So, I'm Kagura, obviously. I honestly don't think you'll last very long as genin but give me your names for practical sake." The jounin stated.

_Gah! That ignorant little..!_ Sango thought through gritted teeth. "Wow, I bet someone got demoted or something..." The seething girl retorted.

"Did you say something, brat?" The jounin replied with a smirk.

_UGH. _"Yeah, I did actually. I said that you're probably going to be the worst teacher ever." Sango raged on, directly confronting her this time.

"Um... I'm Hojo, it's nice to meet all of you." He bowed to Kagura, looking completely mortified.

"Byakuya, obviously."

"Sango, _obviously_." She bit back, glaring angrily at her new teacher. _  
_

"Well whatever kids. Anyway meet at the training ground tomorrow. 6 am sharp. Or I'll give you the worst D-ranked missions I can find." After her threats the woman vanished in a whirlwind.

Both of Sango's other teammates gazed at the argument, carefully analyzing the sensei and student. One was an awkward boy with woody brown locks & midnight eyes. The boy next to her had dark, wavering tresses and deep crimson lips. His violet eyes watched and observed their every step.

XXXXX

"Oi, Naraku-sensei!" Ayame called out lightly. She was wearing her auburn hair in two ponytails neatly tied back with a white iris & bangs waving freely. The girl dressed in a black & red shirt & a white kunoichi skirt with tight black shorts underneath. Around her muscular calves was white bandage tape for added support while in training.

"Hello, I will be your sensei for however long it may be... Anyways I've deduced who you all are, but introduce yourselves, for each other please." The man's deviously black eyes gazed at them, as if trying to penetrate the depths of their being. His pale skin contrasted his dark hair & eyes.

_Hm...I just got the unfortunate luck of having a nut job for a teacher._ Miroku thought, wishing he was on a team with Sango & Kagome, or even another pretty kunoichi.

"I'm Miroku. I'm 8 years old. I'm from the Higurashi clan & I guess thats it..." The young boy said, pushing his ebony locks from his forehead.

"Ayame, from the Yoro clan, I have a brother named Koga who also graduated."

"Kanna." The pale girl in white whispered faintly.

"We'll start training tomorrow morning at sunrise, please be punctual, you wouldn't want to be caught in a trap for being late."

* * *

Sugar0o: Ok, I edited that part & replaced Kagome's father with Miroku's. Poor little boy lost both of them in the kyuubi attack :( Anyways thanks for letting me know :P

Sorry for the suuuuper late update, I had finals, AP exams, & track -.- Hopefully when school's out I'll be able to post more regularly.

Thank you all for sticking with me! It's much appreciated :)


End file.
